


Bright and Early

by Kira_K



Series: Brussels [1]
Category: Csínom Palkó - Farkas/Dékany/Lőrinczy (Budapesti Operettszínház)
Genre: Denial, Fluff, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <s>morning</s> dawn after fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright and Early

Feri is half-asleep as he stumbles out to the bathroom where he splashes some water on his face. He tries to remember the previous day but it is hazy – he knows he is in Brussels, that they managed to not butcher the play, that he had a few glasses of champagne afterwards. That explains the headache and the way he feels a vague embarrassment without remembering why. (He hopes he didn’t try to kiss anybody.) Drying his face he glances at his watch before deciding that it is way too early to be up and makes his way back to the bedroom. There is a sense of something wrong as he glances at the oddly lumpy sheets before collapsing onto the edge of the bed which grumbles and whines. 

Wait. 

Feri refuses to open his eyes but moving his hands are not out of the question. He pats the bed next to him and it whines again. Feri swallows and tugs the sheet a bit lower before his wrist is caught by a surprisingly strong hand. 

"What?" somebody asks, and Feri’s eyes snap open because that was a man’s voice, and also, he knows that voice! 

"Maestro?" somebody else asks, distinctively feminine, and Feri refuses to turn his head because it is either a nightmare or a wet dream but there is no way it is real. 

"Sleep, bunny," the man says. He is still holding Feri’s hand and Feri tries to be as still as he can while panicking – for Ákos was quite vehement in his desire to have Feri leave Imola alone – and there must be a rational explanation for them to be sleeping in Feri’s bed while Feri is there as well. There must be. 

"Sleep," Ákos says again, "Maestro," and Feri decides to follow the instruction this once. He sleeps.

 


End file.
